


Are You Feeling Happy?

by Synnerxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Mental Health Issues, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you happy now that I've lost everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Feeling Happy?

Am I happy? Seems like a simple question, yes? Too bad answering it isn't as easy as asking it, especially when you pose the question to yourself.

Three little words never looked so threatening. If I say yes, then I'm a liar, but I'm not exactly telling the truth if I say no either. So. What do I say? I'm content. That's not the same as being happy though, is it?

It's been awhile since I've been really, truly happy. Let's just leave it at that and move on with our lives, okay? What do you care if I'm happy or not? What do you get out of it?

Nothing, as far as I can tell. So why do you want to know? Does it amuse you? Do you get some kind of pleasure out of my own personal happiness? You're just one of those people that get it in their head that everyone should be happy just because you are. Tell me, am I right? Of course I am.

Let me tell you something. I'm not someone you can “fix”. Why? Because I'm not broken. I don't know where you got that idea. The world is full of people like you. We don't need anymore. This life-like dream that you have going on where everyone's happy and carefree, it's not for me and it never will be.

I'm not that kind of person. I don't want or need that kind of life. This isn't denial either. This is the truth. This is what's written on my heart and I don't need you to know that.


End file.
